


The torture car

by Onwardverse



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Fake Character Death, False Memories, Gen, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Spoilers, Spoilers!, Throat Penetration, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: Who thought that a tape and one empty train car can turn into Tulip’s living hell...





	The torture car

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first torture fic!😀 but I never thought it would be Infinity train of all things.
> 
> Now read the tags. Yes? Now read them again. If you’re going through anyways...
> 
> Enjoy!

The puzzle cart, a train cart full of puzzles that you have to solve to open the door to the next train car.

That’s the train cart where Tulip, One-One and Atticus are on now.

They where now at the last puzzle, where there is a balance involved, where you have to balance it to open the next door, and One-One was hopping from side to side on that thing.

Meanwhile, Tulip was looking on her hand where her number is, which is now 53. And Atticus just played with a flat square.

“Did your number go down miss Tulip?” One-One asked the red head.

“You asked that whenever you hear a noice.” Tulip said, quite annoyed. “And no, it’s still at 53.”

Speaking of noices, Tulip finally heard the small ball hopping on the balance from side to side.

“The switch is a balance One-One, you have to be on both sides.” 

Listening to this, One-One split in two, both halfs each being on the opposite side of the switch, which takes balance very quikly. As a result, a block makes it’s way to a tube that makes the red light become green, opening the door to the next train car.

“Solved!” Tulip cheered, throwing her arms in the air out of joy.

“Yay! Yeas, yas!” The glad side of One-One cheered, before his sad side took over. “No, nas.”

One-One then jumped off the switch as a ball again, being catched by Tulip who put the while ball in her backpack again.

“Are you coming with us, Atticus?” The red head asks the corgi who still played with a square.

“Oh, ofcours.” Atticus said while bringing the square with him. “I was just studying this rare form. It will be a fascinating discovery for Gorginia. Can we bring it along?”

“Sure, Why not, but i’m putting it in my backpack for safety, okey?” The 13 year old said while taking the square from the corgi and putting it in her backpack.

“The next car will probebly be a fart car, where everything is just a fart.” One-One said to himself. “It could be a fart car, is that what you want?” Glad one responded to sad-one. “Sure, the stand should be the perfect brick into my misery.”

“Oh, come on you guys. First off, do you even have a nose?” Opening the door outside, the trio where immidiately blasted with wind in their faces. “Second off, you said that for the last 8 cars, it’s just too unlikely.” 

But Tulip was immidiatly proven wrong when she opened the door to the next train car. Both her and Atticus where instandly attacked by the smell and sounds of farts. Nothing else. Just a white empty train car with the sound and smell of farts.

“You’re right! I don’t have a nose!”

The trio (or at the very least Tulip and Atticus) went through the fart car as quik as posseble, but the smell and taste didn’t go away after they’re through the car.

“We never smelled something so disgusting as farts before in Gorginia.” Atticus said in his normal tone.

“The next car is probebly gonna be a burb car.” One-One (sad-one) said.

“Ugh, stop it.” Tulip said, quite annoyed, but picked up her optimism quik. “Maybe it’s a pizzeria that only serves cold pizza. That would be creativ-“ but before she can finish her sentence, another car came between them and the car they wanna go in.

“Don’t tell me It’s that cat again.” The red head wispered to herself before opening the door to the new car that just arrived.

When the trio stepped inside, they litteraly saw nothing but black in the car. Tulip even begins to question if this train car even has a floor or not.

But when they where just a few steps inside, Tulip felt something very hard hitting her head. It absolutely hurt, but it made her feel light-headed at the same time. So much so, that she felt to the floor and lost conciousness...

•+•

As Tulip woke up and re-gained her conciousness again, she slowly noticed a few striking things...

First, where are One-One and Atticus? They are always by her side, no matter what. So, why not now?

Second, where is her green hoodie? There was never a car where she didn’t wear it.

The same goes for her ponytail and clip, she always wears them, so why not now?

But most importantly, where is she? Probebly still in the most recent car that she stepped in. 

“One-One? Atticus? Where are you?!” Tulip called out for her friends, hoping that they might be here somewhere. “Guys?!”

The black space then suddenly turned into the living room of a strange house.  
And immidiatly, Tulip saw her dad and a strange woman that clearly wasn’t her mother, sitting on the couch, the woman holding something that looks like... a baby?

The red head’s guess was absolutely right when she walked closer to get a better view, but that baby clearly was not her...

“They look so happy...” Tulip said to herself while still looking at the scene in front of her.

“I’m so glad that you left that blond hypocrite for me and this little bundle of joy.” The strange woman said. “Speaking of which, what about your first kid? You know, the red haired one that ran away?”

“Oh, she doesn’t matter anymore.” Andy said, not even feeling sorry. “I don’t even know her name anymore, but I have you two.”

“No...” Tulip ran as far away from the scene as posseble, as long if that nightmare isn’t in her sight. “No no no no no no. This must be fake! This must be a dream! THIS ISN’T REAL!”

And before she knew it, Tulip was transported into her mother’s house. But she saw no one there, not even her mother. But what she did saw, where pictures. On all of them was Megan with some other guy. However, Tulip didn’t saw pictures where she apeared in, not even one.

“M-maybe my room is still here.” The red head said to herself quikly before running upstairs.

But when she only took a look at her suposed bedroom door, there was written “guest room” on it, crushing the child’s hope.

“T-this isn’t real...” suddenly, Tulip was dragged out of the illusion, flying past different memories, just like in her own tape.

Wait...

This time, the 13 year old slowly woke up for real. However, she is being held up in the air, both arms and legs being spread apart, each being held by a tentacle of... the steward...

Oh no...

“Welcome back into existence, Tulip.” A robot-ish voice said in a not so pleasent tone.

“W-where are One-One and Atticus?” The girl asked as brave as she could, while feeling a bit terrified at the same time.

“Oh, you mean the talking ball and dog? Lets just say that they’re... in a saver place...”

Tulip really didn’t wanna believe that part, never. But since this isn’t an illusion, or in her tape, there is a bigger chance that It’s true. “Y-you’re lying!”

She suddenly felt one of the steward’s sharp claws stab in her left upper arm and digging deeper and deeper into her skin, causing it to bleed. And it hurts... so much so, that Tulip couldn’t help but scream.

“You think that the conductor of this train is LYING?!” The robot yelled angry, revealing itself to be a massive kind of robot, with a cape and a head that looks identical to One-One. “Then see it for yourself, you brat!” 

Tulip was then sucked into her tape again, but she got absolutely no time to even think what was going to happen when she saw Atticus running away from the steward.

He’s actually doing a good job of dodging the steward’s attacks, but not for long, as he’s being grabbed by one of the sharp claws.

The orange-white corgi is being held up in the air now, with no chance of escaping, no matter how hard he is trying to. Tulip feared for the most brutal death, but at the same time prayed for that not to happen.

But she got what she feared for...

Atticus was first stabbed in the belly, then in the chest, and then through the head, blood splattering everywhere by every stab. The corgi’s body was then thrown on the ground, right in front of the 13 year old girl who has to see all of this happening. Only the sight of the bloody body made Tulip gag, and a sight that can never escape her memories.

“Miss Tulip?” An illusion of One-One called, which made the red haired girl turn around to face the small robot.

And then she remembered that she has to see One-One’s death too...

The steward then dragged itself to One-One’s direction, who just stood still and looks up at the robot.

“One-One! Look out!” Tulip tried to warn the small robot, but with no results...

The tentacle robot then pulls Its scarp claws out, ready to destroy the smaller one. But before the large machine can kill the ball, he looks at Tulip with It’s small white eyes, and said 1 last word to the child who has to watch and go through this, 1 word that shuck the 13 year old child to her core.

“Mom?”

Then, the sharp tentacles reached and stabbed the small ball robot into a thousand peaces. Nothing is recognizable of One-One anymore, nothing. Just some hundreds peaces laying on the floor.

“No...” Tulip barely manages to say before reaching for her dead friends, only to be sucked out of the tape again.

“And? How was that little show?” The conductor asks in a sarcastic tone once it knew Tulip was back in reality again.

Tulip didn’t awnser. She just stared down at the floor, trying to process what she just saw. In respond to this, the steward stabbed Tulip’s other upper arm with a different tentacle, but then digged deeper into the girl’s skin, forcing her to scream again.

“AWNSER ME!” The conductor yelled once Tulip stopped screaming.

“It wasn’t real! None of it was real! It was just a illusion! IT ISN’T REA-“ before Tulip even knew it, the steward shoved 1 less sharp tentacle down her throat, making and choking her into silence. More tears formed in Tulip’s eyes, feeling the painfull feeling trigger her gag reflex.

“Lets talk some more about your friends, kid.” The conductor said casually. “They didn’t have to be here. YOU took them out of their respective cars. YOU brought them in danger. It’s YOUR fault they’re deadt now.”

Even more tears form in Tulip’s eyes. Not because of the tentacle down her throat (which she’s getting used to by now), but because of the massive amount of guilt she feels right now. Not because Atticus and One-One are “dead”, but the fact that she brought both of them in danger. She knew full well that the steward might be coming back again, but she let her friends come along with her anyway.

“Now, lets have some more fun, shall we?”

•+•

The following 2 to 3 days where the longest, most painfull days of Tulip’s life.

It was starting to become sort of a cicle.

Everytime she wakes up, she’s greeted by an illusion of her parents, screaming and yelling insulting things at her. How she’s useless, selfish, that she has disapointed them, that they should’ve let her die when she was just born, and so on.

When they’re done, Tulip gets sucked out of the tape where she wakes up in her living hell. Then the conductor begins to mentally manipulate the 13 year old even more, by saying stuff like: “it’s YOUR fault that your parents are now like that”, and that they’re now happier without her.

Every time Tulip didn’t awnser or replied to the giant robot saying something, she gets stabbed in 1 of her upper arms quite deep, which blead extremely, but not enough to kill her. Heck, one time the sharp claw digged so deep into her skin that it almost reached her arm bone!

If the 13 year old girl said something, or called out for help, she would get a tentacle shoved down her throat, whether it has a sharp end or not.

And when Tulip falls asleep or lost conciousness, she wakes up in the tape again, re-playing this cicle of torture.

Slowly through those 2 to 3 days, Tulip started to believe all of those things that the ilusions, and the conductor have said to her. That her parents hate her now, that it’s her own fault that they don’t even miss her, and so on. 

The giant robot eventually grew bored of torturing the child, and noticing that she hasn’t eat in a while...

“Ugh, i’m tired of this.” The conductor said after yawning. “I don’t wanna be responseble and the cuase of her death. Let’s get some more orbs instead.”

The Steward then drops the broken girl on the floor (the tentacle pulled roughly out of her throat while being dropped), as if she was a doll, and follows it’s boss outside.

The conductor then turned its head one last time towards the red haired girl, who tries to stand up on her feet.

“Have fun on the train, Tulip Olsen.” The giant machine said before being taken away by it’s steward.

Immidiatly after her tormentors have vanished, Tulip ran outside, using the door on the opposite side of the car. To her suprise, her backpack was laying right next to the door. Why?

She just quikly picked it up and starts running with all the strength that’s left in her legs. It doesn’t matter which car she ends up in, as long if It’s as far away from that black car as possible.

Tulip eventually ends up in the meat car, the car that her and her friends went through before the puzzle car.

Finally, food...

In a millisecond, the 13 year old grabbed a peace of meat from who-knows-where and eats it, not caring if it tastes good or what kind of meat it is, as long if it fills her growling stomach.

“Miss Tulip!” One-One called out while running on his tiny robot legs to his friend. “Where were you?”

Oh yea, her friends...

Tulip just stared at the robot ball as if he has risen from the death. Atticus shortly followed, having heard One-One call Tulip’s name. 

But the look on the corgi’s face was absolutely horrifying...

He saw his friend without her hoodie, arms covered in stab wounds, her hair was loose and messy, and most importantly, blood that was everywhere to see on her.

“Tulip! What happend to you?!” Atticus ran up to her, expecting a explanation as to why she looks so beaten up.

But the only reaction he got was a shocked and suprised expresion that looks first at One-One, then at him, then One-One, then him, and so on.

“Uhm, Tulip-“ Atticus tried to ask her what’s wrong, but was cut off.

“You’re al’v’...” Tulip slurred, her voice sounding hoars due her throat still having to recover from that tentacle being shoved down.

“What-?” But Atticus was being cut off again, this time him and One-One being pulled into a hug by Tulip.

“You’r’ al’v’!” The 13 year old wept out of joy, while tears are streaming down her face. Holding both her friends firmly.

Both One-One and Atticus clearly don’t get what makes the human cry this hard, but they both decided to not bring it up for now.

Tulip however, never felt so relieved and happy in her life. Knowing that her friends are here, save and sound. Having finally escaped the living hell that she had to go through, the thoughts of One-One and Atticus getting killed might be possible. But she won’t ever let that happen. 

And she will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tulip :(
> 
> Here is Something that I left out:  
•the trio are going back to Gorginia. This (and other more obious things) result into Tulip’s number getting up to 226.
> 
> “But Froggy!” I hear you say. “Where the f*ck is the cat?”
> 
> Well dear reader, I was originally gonna put her in, being the one to help Tulip escape her tormentors, but I scratched that, due to not knowing how to introduce her.
> 
> How logical of me! :)
> 
> If there are any spelling errors I made, please tell me in the comments.


End file.
